offlinetvandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fedmyster
Federico Michael Gaytan (born August 7, 1995), better known by his alias FEDMYSTER, is a Mexican American Twitch streamer and YouTube personality, who is known for his IRL streams. and gaming content.Gaytan is best known for his live streams on the Twitch platform, where he streams his gaming experiences, most notably with League of Legends, Fortnite and Apex Legends. Biography Gaytan was born in 1995 to Mexican American parents and he grew up with two brothers in the United States. Throughout, his life had seemed rough as he was forced to drop out of the University of California, Santa Cruz as a result of his father passing away and in order to support his mother and brothers . In a few streams, he even stated how much he used to despise his parents and how his father's passing, made him heavily regret his choices. These regrets were also indirectly brought out on stream, at times ending his stream with Guys...remember to hug your parents and say you love them because sometimes you don't get the chance to do so. On another stream, he replied to the question, If you were to reinvent your life how would you do it?, he replied with I think I would be more loving to my dad. He has also discussed how joining OfflineTV was an extremely huge risk and how living at the house made him lose all his preceding friends even stating that at first, he was earing 90% less than what he used to. He eventually got the opportunity to be a full-time video editor before joining OfflineTV, for content creator Christian "IWDominate" Rivera, a former semi-pro player for Team Liquid, but he stopped editing for Rivera as he was invited to join the group OfflineTV, as an editor in June 2017. On July 8, 2017, Gaytan published his first YouTube video with the group, where he was formally introduced as the group's editor. Retrieved 06 March 2019 After this,he went on to make many videos with them, garnering millions of views for the channel.Eventually, Gaytan grew popular among the fanbase and was officially named as part of talent in January 2018. On several occasions, he had been renowned by his roommates, for the person he is on and off-stream. His friend Scarra has even stated The thing that Fed does, which I really like, is him being our anchor. Fed anchors a lot of people in the house. I feel like Fed is the only person that is close to a lot of people in the house. .He is also considered closest to his friend Pokimane, as when she reached a million followers on Twitch, Gaytan gifted her a large bouquet of flowers to celebrate her milestone. . ''She has publicly reinforced her views of him, as when Gaytan had traveled to Japan in March 2019, on a live stream, she stated that she had been missing her best friend and buddy, as she didn't have anyone to talk and joke around with at the house due to the others having busy hour long stream schedules. Twitch streaming Gaytan began his streaming career in early January 2018, after transitioning from being the editor for OfflineTV. He would further reap successes from this transition, as in the same year, his Twitch emote called “Fed7” had been used a reported 431 million times in three months, making it the most popular emote on the site at that time, and making it one of the major milestones of his career. However, before transitioning into a full-time content creator, on the 5th of December, he was reportedly banned as a result of photoshopping inappropriate pictures of his roommates Pokimane and Lilypichu, it was not taken in any bad views by the two, Lily rather complemented him on his efforts and abilities to photoshop. However, It went against the Twitch terms of service and resulted in a 24-hour ban. Retrieved 13 March 2019 After transitioning to a full-time content creator, Gaytan was banned once again, but this time around it wasn't completely his fault, he was banned because a Racist Text to Speech Donation, submitted by a donator, slipped through his moderators and it was read aloud on stream. It bypassed his moderators as they were unable to screen each donation in time, the derogatory term readout was the N-word. The ban was a period of 7 days and it was given to him as he allegedly didn't show much interest to stop the donation from being read out. Retrieved 13 March 2019 .This decision by Twitch faced a lot of controversies, as Gaytan had no ability and had no heads up at the time, as he was staring at a painting and he wasn't at his traditional Desktop setup, which would usually show him what the incoming donation contained, seconds before it is read out, thus giving him enough time to decline the option of it being read out. Gaytan recently opened up another Twitch account on 24th of February 2019, by the name FEDMYSTER2, where he plays mainly gaming content and transferred his original account FEDMYSTER to more IRL streams, as a requisition from his fans. On 01 April 2019, he was banned for a 3rd time and for a period of 14 days due to the destruction of property, while intoxicated on a live stream in Japan, he accepted his fate, took full responsibility for his actions and apologized. His ban was lifted on the 14th of April. Twitter|publisher=Twitter|dead-url=|access-date=4 April 2019|quote=Gaytan's description – Hey guys just a heads up I'm going to be banned }} YouTube In addition to streaming on the Twitch platform, Gaytan also has an active YouTube channel: Fedmyster run by him and his editor Indra. The channel mainly includes clips or highlights of his live streams, gaming content, and vlogs. He has uploaded 92 videos so far which includes segments featuring fellow streamers at his house, Pokimane, Disguised Toast, LilyPichu, Scarra, and others. Category:Offline TV